


Snow in Saint Petersburg

by maddixx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathtubs, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Yuri!!! on Ice Secret Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddixx/pseuds/maddixx
Summary: This is a fic for @doodlesbyday for the Yuri on Ice!!! Secret Valentine event! Hope you enjoy and happy Valentine's Day! <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for @doodlesbyday for the Yuri on Ice!!! Secret Valentine event! Hope you enjoy and happy Valentine's Day! <3

"I need you to take Zakhar for the day."

The door to his home hadn't been open for more than a second when a bundle of fur was thrusted into Viktor's chest without warning. He recoils at first only to grab onto the cat before the little guy had a chance of falling.

Unannounced visit aside, Viktor notices the way Yuri is dressed. A black puffy coat with hazel fur at the hood is unzipped to show off his favorite leopard print bomber jacket with black leather sleeves. Gray skinny jeans are tucked into elk colored Joan of Arctic winter boots and brown leather gloves cover his hands in comfortable warmth. Viktor would know, Yuri and himself had received a pair as gifts when they visited Italy in competition.

After he looks him up and down, Viktor goes to protest, "Yuri I can't-"

"Of course you can't, I'm only letting him stay here because of Katsudon."

"Yuuri?"

Yuri rolls his eyes and leans against the threshold of the door agitated. "Viktor. Do you honestly think I would trust you to take care of Zakhar? Besides, _Yuuri_ said it was okay." A small grin stretches across his lips knowingly.

"You asked him first?" comes the annoyed response.

"Well I wasn't going to ask you first," he shrugs. "You would've said no."

Viktor's eyes grow wide with disbelief. "Exactly!" But Yuri blatantly ignores him when a buzz sounds from his pocket and he pulls out his phone to answer a text after he removes his gloves and shoves them in his coat pocket.

He slides a small duffle bag off his shoulder and puts it by Viktor's feet mid type. Bedazzled in a leopard print with black straps there is no mistaking who owns such a flashy feline carry-on. "All of his stuff is in there with a list of times when he needs to eat, play, and cuddle."

"I'm not taking your cat-"

"Yes you are, Otabek is already here."

Viktor's brows furrow at the name. "Altin?" He asks for clarification, Yuri's cat still in his arms is now the least of his concerns.

Yuri is already halfway down the hallway headed to the elevator when he answers, "Who else?"

"Does he have his motorcycle with him?"

Yuri's thumb presses the down arrow on the elevator's side panel and a soft _ding_ accompanied by the glowing of the button signals the command will be met. "Why do you caaaaare?" Yuri throws his head back and groans, the hum behind the sliding doors growing with the long seconds that pass by

Viktor leans out of the doorway of his apartment and stares daggers into the side of the teen's precious blond head. "Because it just snowed for the past two days. Four wheels on the road is bad enough-you better not be on two!"

There's another _ding_ and Yuri flashes a look over his shoulder as the elevator doors open, "Don't you have a pork cutlet bowl to drool over or something? It's Valentine's Day." And with that Yuri enters the elevator and a moment later the doors close and he has begun his descent to the lobby.

"That little pain in my-"

"Viktor who was-" Yuuri gasps in excitement when Viktor turns around, cat in arms, "Zakhar!" he calls softly and rushes over to take the cat from his fiancé. "Makkachin look who's here!"

With some distasteful words mumbled under his breath, Viktor snatches the cats bag off the floor and shuts the door behind him as he enters his home. "Why didn't you tell me we were going to babysit Yuri's cat?"

"Well," Yuuri begins and takes a spot on the love-seat with Zakhar lounging across his lap and Makkachin sniffing at his little face, tail wagging. "Yuri texted me about a week ago. Otabek mentioned spending the day with him but they hadn't made definite plans. I told Yuri if they did end up going out that we would watch Zakhar while he was gone so he wouldn't have to worry." Yuuri looks across the room to Viktor with his fingers combing through Zakhar's fur, a giddy smile tugging at his lips, "I think it's a date."

Viktor couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Yuuri and his obliviousness. And for potentially throwing a wrench into his own plans for the two of them. Instead he put on the jolliest expression he could muster while a dagger pierced his heart with every word he spoke, "Well it _is_ Valentine's Day."

"I know! That's so romantic of Otabek," Yuuri swoons. His chocolate eyes make soft contact with Viktor's and he beckons him over with the look alone. "I think it's a date," he smiles up to his fiancé.

As much as Viktor would love to pull his hair out at Yuuri's naivety, he just stands there with duffle bag in hand and exchanges a grin with him. "Well it _is_ Valentine's Day after all," comes his defeated response.

Yuuri sighs, "Viktor I know we had plans..." he admits glumly, "But Yuri wasn't sure if he would even be asked. He called me about a week ago with the feeling Otabek _did_ want to hang out, and if he did, he asked if I could catsit." His fingers comb through Kakhar's blond fur as Viktor sits down beside him on the love seat, arm stretched over the top behind Yuuri's shoulders. "I'm really sorry, Viktor," he mumbles beneath his breath, eyes averted.

"It's," a pause, "we can still make a day out of this? Right?" he nudges his fiancé's forehead with his own, hoping beyond hope that Yurri would agree.

"How about," he takes a moment to think, tapping his free finger to his own chin. "I get a bath ready," he suggests with a subtle undertone, eyes opening to gaze over Viktor's blushing visage. "And have some wine," Yuuri adds with an endearing smile and leans in. "And try not to make a fool of myself for the rest of the night," he ends with a kiss to Viktor's lips.

"You'll never be a fool," Viktor grins and lends a peck to Yuuri's nose.

...

Zakhar is fed his dinner and so is Makkachin and Yuuri and Viktor find themselves alone in their bathroom unscrewing the cork off a bottle of Cos Contrada while the bath fills with steaming hot water. Once the cork is off Yuuri hands Viktor a glass.

"I only want a little to start," Yurri giggles when Viktor begins to pour him a glass. The deep ruby liquid fills the glass to just about one third of the way when Yuuri begs Viktor to stop pouring with small _goods_ and _okays_ until he finally laughs out nervously _enough!_ "Viktor that's more than half way!" he complains giddily and nonetheless takes a small sip from it.

"You'll be fine," Viktor waves off smugly and fills his own glass to just about the same.

Yuuri turns on his heels just in time to reach for the knob in the tub before the water got too high while he swallows another sip of his wine. "What do you want for dinner? Anything special?" he asks.

Viktor gulps down a sip, leaning against the marbled sink with his free hand braced at its edge and eyes bending with the curve of Yuuri's back and traveling further to sneak a peek at a perfectly round butt, sculpted by years of training and competition. The skin that is exposed when he leans down to turn off the water is enticing. He still can't come to grips that they've bathed so many times previous to this and that was before they were dating, before they were in a relationship, and before they were engaged. The mere thought that Yuuri is going to marry him is mind boggling to Viktor.

He hadn't even remembered Yuuri putting his glass down, he just watches his lover remove article after article of clothing until finally Viktor is the only one still dressed. Jumping in his skin, he places his glass down on the counter of the sink and begins to peel his clothes off at the speed of light. All Viktor can imagine is a tipsy Yuuri sitting between his legs with his back pressed to his chest, laughing and snorting as they tell each other how much they love one another.

"Can I have another one?"

Viktor looks up when he drops his pants to the floor along with his boxers to find his fiancé, nipples deep, in the water of the tub with his arm propped on the rim with his glass raised. He rolls his wrist around, demanding more wine as he gazes over to Viktor with a pink blush coloring his cheeks.

Now Viktor isn't one to get Yuuri drunk. He's seen it once before and fears for Yuuri's own embarrassment in the end. So instead of being petty and weak, Viktor holds off on the wine and says, "How about we give it a few minutes. Yeah?"

Yuuri squints at him and Viktor can't tell if he's upset or irked by the denial of his need for alcohol. Then he realizes Yuuri's removed his glasses. "Do I have to wait? I mean I'm not even feeling it-"

"But you will be. Soon," Viktor snickers and walks his naked body over to the tub, one hand holding his half empty glass and the other the bottle of wine. "Scooch up please," he says politely and Yuuri does exactly that while Viktor squats down into the tub behind Yuuri and sits slowly as to keep from sloshing the water in the tub and the liquid in his glass.

"Can I have some of yours?"

"Do you really like this kind?" he laughs and kisses short black locks. "And no you can't have some of mine."

"Viktooorrrrrr~" he whines and turns between long pale legs until he's staring into pools of blue. "Please?" he begs and reaches for Viktor's glass.

_So it begins._ Viktor snickers again and stretches his arm out of Yuuri's range. "Nope."

Without warning Yuuri, through his haze, catches Viktor's lips in his sights and presses forward. His knees are pressed to the bottom of the tub while he cups the side of his lover's face and places a sloppy but coordinated kiss to warm lips. "Let me have some?" he breathes and pulls away.

Viktor can still taste the alcohol on his lips from both his mouth and Yuuri's and blinks lazily. "Do you remember asking me about dinner?"

"Do you want some-" Yuuri stands on his knees and poses as he would at the start of his Eros routine- "Katsuki katsudon, Vitya?"

He chugs the remainder of his wine and rests his hands gently at Yuuri's hips. "I'd love some," he exhales in a daze and sits up straight to kiss a pair of waiting lips that meet him half way. They exchange cute kisses back and forth until Yuuri grows urgent and rests his arms around Viktor's shoulders and nips at his lower lip.

Legs are moving and skin is sliding against skin until Yuuri has successfully managed to climb his way onto Viktor's lap and capture his lips for good. He bites softly at plump skin and soon enough he laps his way into Viktor's mouth who grants him permission without a grudge.

"This is okay?" Viktor asks between a small break in their make out, eyes opening just enough to see if Yuuri truly is comfortable with their current position and affection. Yuuri may begin to do something and regret it only seconds later so it's up to Viktor to be aware of his fiancé's comfort.

"Mhm," he moans and goes at it a bit harder.

But Viktor isn't convinced and he pulls away. "Was that a yes, Yuuri?"

"Yes," he assures with a nod, eyes focused in Viktor's, honoring his reluctance to continue without verbal consent. He moves forward again and they lock their lips back together. Fingertips travel from Yuuri's hip up to his shoulders, following the ridge of his spine and eliciting a muffled groan that Viktor could feel reverberate through his body.

Yuuri's hands have been locked at the back of Viktor's neck but now they begin to travel around his body, searching for purchase.

"Hnn," comes a small grunt when a hand slithers between crotches and ghosts over sensitive skin. "Yuuri," he sighs when fingers massage into thick muscle at Viktor's thigh.

Suddenly there's a click by the door followed by a dull thud and then the scratching of nails against the hardwood floor.

"Makkachin no!" Viktor shouts, but it's too late, the dog is jumping into the tub with them and soaking the floor.

Yuuri can do nothing but laugh as Makkachin chomps at the water, but Viktor is beyond distressed because Makkachin isn't smart enough to open doors. He turns his head and there, sitting in the doorway of the bathroom, is Yuri's cat Zakhar menacingly flicking his fluffy tail back and forth.

"Never again," Viktor grumbles and sends the cat a look that could kill.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
